


Song lyric fics with Marvel characters

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mostly Fluff, with a bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Few short drabbles based on various songs' lyrics featuring Marvel characters.





	1. Loki & "Chocolate" by 1975

_Listen to the song[HERE.](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DCHk5SWVO4p8&t=YmVjYzU3NDRhZDg4YWRkY2VlYWE1ZmE1NTgxNDFiMDBiNzIxMTIyNyxyZjJYZ3hocA%3D%3D)_

____

“No, this does not make sense.” 

“What does not make sense, Loki?” you asked, amused by his focused expression and creased forehead. He had asked you to show him some of the modern day, midgardian culture and you were now listening to music, sitting on the floor in your room.

“Words in that song. That young boy says that his car smells like chocolate but how is it connected to the fact that police officers are chasing them?” 

“Oh god, Loki, it doesn’t have to be connected. Maybe his girlfriend smelled like chocolate and now the scent lingers in his car?” you shrugged. Loki frowned as he pursed his lips and dabbed his finger at them few times.

“It may be it, since he mentions something about hair…”

“See? Connects. What you wanna listen to now?” you lifted yourself on your knees and reached for the laptop lying on your bed to change the song. A low hum reached your ears and you looked over your shoulder to see Loki with his eyes plastered to your backside. 

“Really?” you snorted.

“I am only enjoying the view, my darling. What can I say, I’m just a man,” he rushed with explanation but you didn’t hear guilt in his voice. It was hinted with amusement and mischief, as always. You sighed. 

“Although, I must say that lyrics from that song might apply to you, my dear,” he mused and you sat back in front of him, mirroring his teasing smile.

“Yeah? Which one, honey?”

“About being dressed in black-”

“No, that would be you, I think.”

“- and the guns hidden under petticoat. You’re always ready to fight and carry your guns with you.” 

“Well, to fight bad people such as yourself.” 

“Ouch, you’re cruel.” 

“But you love it, don’t you?” you teased, climbing onto his lap and he licked his lips as you rested your hands on the nape of his neck. “And, by the way, it’s not about  chocolate.”

“No?” you shook your head and Loki frowned again, “then what?” 

“Drugs, I believe.” 

“Oh,” he breathed out and nodded slowly, “now it definitely makes more sense.” 

You chuckled and kissed his forehead. As you pulled back, Loki captured your lips with his in a searing, passionate kiss. It was always like that with him - intense and fervent, mind-blowing and knees-weakening. 

You were out of breath when you parted, Loki still brushing his mouth gingerly against your. 

“You should try it, a petticoat, I mean.”

“Wouldn’t it be harder for you to undress me?” you asked between his kisses and he shook his head, pressing your body against his chest firmly. He kissed a trail along your jawline then moved to your neck, travelling up to nibble on your earlobe. 

“Oh, my sweet Y/N, haven’t you learnt by now that undressing you is what I do best?” 


	2. Steve Rogers & "Arms" by Christina Perri

_Listen to the song[HERE](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DMeW0Sl0tNS8&t=NWMyNmE5YzNkNjFiNjQwNGRkMTk1MGFiNDcyMzgxOWE4YmZkNjJjOCxTMmg2TFVSUw%3D%3D)._

____

A knock on your door pulled you out of the story you were reading. Having a day off, you decided to spend in on re-reading your favourite book. You were supposed to meet Steve later, but you still had time and you didn’t heard him coming back from a meeting with Fury. 

You never thought you would end up in a relationship with Steve. He was so different from your previous boyfriends and, to be honest, you always thought he was too soft for you. Yet, it appeared that soft was what you needed. 

He treated you like a princess, being a gentleman all the time. Well, except from behind closed door. But regardless what he was doing, you felt loved and cherished, and you had no idea why you ever thought he would be bad for you. 

Putting your book on the nightstand, you came to the door and opened it, freezing in place as you were met with Thor in a suit. 

“Lady Y/N, I am here to escort you to meet with your loved one. He is awaiting you.” 

“My l-loved one? Wait, Steve is back and he didn’t tell me?” 

“I am sure you will understand once we arrive at the destined place. Shall we?” 

Awestruck and shocked, you only nodded and linked your arm with Thor’s as he offered it. He led you to the elevator and clicked the number with the highest floor. You tried to learn more about that mysterious event, but he kept rambling about how badly Loki was behaving, how oddly was for him to return on Midgard and that Jane was doing so well!

“Where’s your cape?” 

“Lady Wanda suggested it needed to be cleaned.”

“And Mjolnir?” 

“Vision is taking care of it.” 

“I would check on them later, if I were you, Thor,” you giggled, seeing his paled face and scared expression. You heard a ding sound, which told you that you had arrived and you stepped slowly into the room, wanting to stop but Thor gently pushed you further out. 

And then, as you left the spacious room and stepped on the balcony, a breath got caught in your throat. There was an alley, formed by two lines of candles, in between which you saw petals of red roses. Carefully, you tip toed on the path and came face to face with your boyfriend. 

Steve was standing st the end of the alley, with a shy smile dancing on his lips and insecure look in his eyes. He was dressed in a navy suit, which shirt and a red tie. You looked down at your clothes and grimaced at the jeans and a tee you took from Steve’s drawer. 

“You look beautiful, Y/N,” Steve quickly assured you as he saw your expression. “And, please, forgive me for not telling you I’m back, but there was something I had to arrange first.”

“I can see that,” you said and ushered to him, wrapping your arms around his neck as he enveloped you in tight embrace. The two of you stayed like that for a moment before Steve gently pulled you away and gazed into your eyes. 

“Y/N, there is something I have to tell you. You know that since they woke me up I never really found my place. I didn’t feel like I belonged anywhere. I’ve met great people, yes, but they never made me feel fit. And then, then I met you. We didn’t get along at the start, I know, but I also knew that you were worth all the time and all my trying. You are the woman I love,” 

You gasped and blinked when you felt tears gathering in your eyes. You heard “I love you” from him many, many times but this was different. This was the most sincere thing you had ever heard and your heart began to race when he took your hands in his and lowered himself on one knee.

“- the one I think about every minute of my day. Y/N, _you put your arms around me and I’m home._ You are my home,” Steve took a pause to take a breath and to pull a small velvet box out from the pocket. He opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring you had ever seen. You gasped again and focused your gaze on his hope-filled eyes.    

“Will you, please, marry me?” he asked and what could you say? There was only one answer to his question. Your lips spread into a bright grin as you whispered,

“Yes.”


	3. Bucky Barnes & "Get with you" by Richie Campbell

_Listen to the song[HERE.](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DqrIHbonurtA&t=Y2YzYTIxZDJhYjJjYTg2YWExOTZiNmFkNGNhY2UwN2ZkMjBkODk3MSxoVHBDdTRRbQ%3D%3D)_

____

You quirked an eyebrow as you looked down on a small gift box lying on your bed. You knew very well who gave it to you, and that inside of it you would most likely find jewelry. 

You had lost count of how many times you were finding presents in your room. At first, you had thought that maybe you forgot about your birthday but none of your friends or member of your family would give you golden earrings. Well, maybe Tony but you asked him to not spoil you with super expensive things. You didn’t need them to know that your friends cared about you. 

But since that day, a mysterious person kept leaving you presents of any sorts. Jewelry, mostly earrings, clothes (you checked their brands and found out they weren’t the cheap ones), tickets for concerts of bands or artists you liked. 

Yet, instead of being happy about that adoration, you were feeling pissed off. Material things never mattered to you, you didn’t crave to be showered in expensive items. You wanted affection, of course you did, but you always preferred a physical contact, small gestures and sweet words instead of meaningless things. 

At the begging you thought that it was Steve. Not that he might have feelings for you, no. He might have been doing it because you were his friend and he wished to show you how important you were. However, when you confronted him about it, he only shrugged and titled his head towards Bucky, placing his index finger on his lips confidently. 

You only frowned and, as per usual, put the gift in the living room for the buyer to take it. But Steve’s suggestion that it was Bucky made you realize that there were things you didn’t notice. 

Bucky was always in the kitchen before you, just to prepare you your favourite coffee. He never refused when you asked him to train you and he was always somewhere around, no matter what you had been doing. Also, and it made you gasp, he was visibly more concern about his appearance. He must have been shopping with Tony because lately he had been wearing significantly more jeans and shirt rather than sweatpants and tank tops. 

Weird. 

And, as you understood now, Bucky was apparently trying to impress you. Though you didn’t know why he decided to buy you things instead of simply ask you out. 

You reached for the box and without even opening it, you exited your room and headed to living area to left it on the table there. As you were putting it, Bucky entered and froze in place. 

“Hey,” you said and straightened up, folding your arms behind your back. Now as you had him there, you thought that it was a perfect time to tell him to stop. Bucky opened his mouth and quickly close it, seemingly unable to form any decent answer. 

“Want me to hand it to you?” 

“W-what? It wasn’t me, are you crazy?” he immediately answered, stuttering at his words but under your stern gaze he dropped the act and sighed. “You didn’t like it?”

“I didn’t even open it, Buck,” you said with a small smirk and his face fell, “You know, not every girl wants to be wooed like that.” 

He lowered his head and started to play with his fingers, tugging the strand of his hair behind his ear every now and then. He looked quite adorable when embarrassed, you noted. 

“I don’t want you to feel bad about it, really, cause I appreciate you trying, it’s just that-” you told, coming closer to him and lying your palm over his hands, “I’m that type of girl who wants to spend the time with the guy she likes not with thing he gives, okay?” 

“So… you like me?” he asked, hope filling his voice and you chuckled quietly, nodding. “Oh my God, Y/N, that’s just.. Wow! I’m sorry I was so stupid, I just have no idea how to get with you, and now I’m rambling, but gosh…” he grinned, a broad smile that could easily light up whole New York. 

“Would you eat a dinner with me tomorrow?” 

“I’d love to,” you replied joyfully and smiled widely at him. 

“It’s a date then, doll.”

“It sure is, Bucky,” you leaned forward and pressed your lips briefly to the corner of his lips before you walked out, heading back to your room. 

Bucky stood there for a longer while until you closed the door behind you. You heard loud, quick thumps as he run through the corridor.

“Steve!” he roared, “I’ve got a date!”


	4. Bucky Barnes & "Nemo" by Nightwish

_Listen to the song[HERE.](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DkIBdpFJyFkc&t=ODUyOWI4ODc2M2I4MzdmMGI1MmYxMzI4ZDMzNDE1OTc4MzBiZWQ4NixiWkdWMlVNTA%3D%3D)_

____

The darkness is here again. Creeping, crawling, threatening to take over, to devour him and leave nothing but broken pieces behind. 

 _This is me for forever_  
_One without a name_  
 _These lines the last endeavor_  
 _To find the missing lifeline_

Trying to grasp onto the memories of his presence, ridden of the monster that still lives inside him, he does his best to resurface, to focus on that glimpse of the light somewhere on the edges of his mind.

 _All I wish is to dream again_  
_My loving heart_  
 _Lost in the dark_  
 _For hope I`d give my everything_

The monster, the machine Hydra turned him into is fighting to break free, its claws digging into his mind, opening the wounds once healed. The scars are opening again, his mind flooded with horrors, with the death he has given, with the pain he has caused. 

His eyes are opened wide but he sees nothing. He is sat still, staring blindly at the wall in front of him. He doesn’t notice Steve’s worried glances, he doesn’t hear when his best friend calls for you. 

Bucky is lost, gone into himself, buried deeply inside his own nightmare. The Winter Soldier mocks him for his weakness, for the feelings Bucky allowed himself to experience.   

_Nemo sailing home…  
Nemo letting go… _

There’s no running away, there isn’t a scenario when Bucky wins this battle, there is no hope for being free from the Soldier. He is conscious now, he wants to live, he wants to make Bucky suffer, to punish him for imprisonment. 

Bucky growls from the depths of his throat, a painful sound  that makes Steve and you step back with fear. Bucky looks as if he is in agony, and the two of you are more than sure that, in fact, what he is feeling is far, far, worse. 

You bite your bottom lip and blink rapidly, fighting back the tears that gathered in your eyes when you see your boyfriend surrendering to his nightmare. You know he’s struggling to keep himself sane, to not let go, and you do the only thing that can help. 

Cautiously, you near him and sit next to him, ready to run away in case Bucky attacks someone. 

 _My loving heart_  
_Lost in the dark_  
 _For hope I`d give my everything_

His eyes are shut now, his jaw clenched, in impossible battle with his own mind. You brace yourself and slowly, delicately brush your hand through his hair. He stirs and grunts but doesn’t assault so you carry on. While still stroking his hair, you move your other hand to take his right one and lace your fingers with his, caressing his palm with your thumb. 

“Bucky?” you whisper and he opens his eyes, “James, listen to me. Listen to my voice. You’re safe now, they won’t hurt you anymore. Steve and I will protect you, I promise,” you coo and, much to your relief, Bucky blinks few times and turns his head. You aren’t sure he really sees you but his grey-blue eyes are now on you, intense and confused, pleading and haunted. 

“Y/N?” he pants and you confirm, your lips spreading in a small smile. He calls your name once more, this time his voice doesn’t shake and you feel relieved - he’s back. 

_Touch me with your love  
And reveal to me my true name_


	5. Bruce Banner & "Kiss me" by Ed Sheeran

_Listen to the song[HERE.](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DYn9IAPgz3KE&t=NTk1NTY3YTQyN2FiNzBkYzNiZDUzMzQ5N2U2NjAxNTBmZmEzNmMzYSxQYVNGdm93TQ%3D%3D) _

______

He could never get tired of looking at you. He would steal glances every now and then, just to admire how beautiful you looked when you were focused on your work, how gracefully you moved around the lab.

Tony often teased him about it, about this little crush Bruce had on you, but he never pressed too much. Tony knew Bruce needed time. Tony knew Bruce was afraid to rush thing too much, to made you feel forced. 

But today Tony was gone and the lab was quiet safe for your scribbling from time to time. Bruce couldn’t keep his mind in the work, not when your cheeks were slightly tinted with pink, your eyes shifting from the notebook to the monitor and only then he fully realized.

This was how falling in love felt. 

Upon discovering it, his heart began to pound in his chest, his hands went clammy and he understood that it was you who he wanted to settle down with. To be in love with for the rest of his life.

He wanted to hold you in his arms, to feel your soft lips pressed against his neck, to gaze into your eyes and see the reflection of the love he felt. 

He took a sharp inhale and run a hand over his face. It wasn’t like that at the begging. He didn’t want you to join Tony an him. He didn’t like you. He wasn’t convinced to the idea of bringing an outsider to Avenger’s Tower.

But then, he got to know you and everything changed. You changed everything. 

“Want some coffee?” your polite question reached him and he hummed in response, not quite aware of what you had just asked. You offered him a gentle smile. 

“Do you want more coffee, Bruce?” his heart skipped a beat when you said his name, the sound of it making his head spin. 

“No, I’m fine, Y/N,” he said weakly, blinking while he tried to focus on the data in front of him. 

“You don’t look well, if I’m honest. Is something wrong?” you inquired, worried and much to Bruce’s fear, you came to his desk and eyed him. 

“I am perfectly fine, believe me. I just… I’m a bit distracted, that’s all.” 

“Oh,” you shrugged and just as Bruce was sure you would give up, you added, “distracted by what?” 

“Nothing worth mentioning, Y/N,” he gave you a crooked smile but instead of returning to your desk you leaned against his. Maybe it was because of Tony’s absence, but you felt bolder today. 

“Because I am rather distracted too. For last half an hour I made no progress and frankly, I don’t think I will make any today. I just can’t stop wondering, Bruce.” 

“A-about?” he stuttered, adjusting his glasses and risked a look at you. You appeared to be nervous - you were fidgeting your fingers and once in a while, tugging your hair behind your ear.  It took you some time to finally speak, yet when words left your mouth, Bruce never felt happier.

“ _Kiss me,”_ you pleaded and he could do nothing else but  oblige.


	6. Steve Rogers & "Do you no wrong" by Richie Campbell

_Listen to the song[HERE](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dk9y_mldPKtc&t=ZWUzYjljYTQ5Zjg4MzAxYWFmNWJlYWM3OTRmMGQxYjU4YzNhYTExOCxOcTVBSGxYUA%3D%3D). _

______

Steve hesitated as he stood before the door to your room, pondering whether he should knock or not. You had told him that tonight you would be having some ‘me, myself and I’ time and just relax after a week away on a mission.

Yet, there was an urging matter, something that was bothering him for a longer while, something that would most likely destroy that little bubble of happiness you had carefully created. 

The man you introduced three weeks ago as your new boyfriend - Steve immediately knew that he was no good. He had a sly smirk on his face all the time and his hand was more than eager to rest on your backside, but since you didn’t mind, Steve chose not to say a word. 

But that he could not ignore any longer. He had strict rules he always followed and one of them, which he added as soon as he had met you, was to never let anyone hurt. In any possible way.

And that guy, that moron, who had you - the most amazing girl Steve had met - dared to fool around with other chicks. Steve had spotted him in a pub one evening when he, Sam and Bucky went out for a beer. If it wasn’t for the guys, Steve would probably beat the crap out of that douche.  

Taking a deep breath, he knocked gently and a small smile appeared on his face when you opened your door and ushered him inside. 

“Came for a face mask, right?” you jested, sitting on the bed and patted a spot next to you. Steve sat and rested his elbows on his knees, unable to look you in the eye just yet. 

“Maybe later, Y/N. I actually came to talk to you about something.”

“If it’s about mission report, I’m gonna write it first thing in the morning, promise!” you declared, but Steve shook his head. 

“It’s about that boyfriend of yours. I saw him with-”

“Someone else, right? You saw him messing with other girl?” you asked, not even surprised, only sad. Steve finally turned his head to gaze at you and his heart broke a bit as he recognized heartbreak. 

“Y/N, I-don’t get me wrong and I know this is an awful moment for that, but I gotta say it. _You should be mine, doll, cause I am yours._ Since the day I met you. And this Owen dude - he never really cared about you. Not the way you deserve. And I promise you, _I will do you no wrong_.” 

His voice was quiet but sure, his words filled with passion and in that moment of solitude it gave you comfort. You reached for his hand and caressed it softly. 

“Steve, I really appreciate what you just said, but can we talk about it tomorrow? Now I need a friend,” you said, your voice breaking. 

Steve nodded, giving you a reassuring smile and quickly wrapped his arms around you, letting you nuzzle into his chest. 

He would wait, because he was sure that one day you would be his. 


	7. Bucky Barnes & "1941" by Klaypex

_Listen to the song[HERE.](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DdsJPrBdwQRg&t=NDI0N2U4Y2Y2N2E2ZDU2YTk3NTk4YjY0Y2FjMTZkMjMzNmE5ODdiMyxqbXp4N1JEUw%3D%3D)_

____

“No, no, no, sweetheart,” Bucky chuckled when he heard your cheerful voice, coaxing him to dance. It wasn’t the first time and surely would not be the last, yet all you got so far was refusals. 

“I will stop talking to you, Buck.”

“Naah, I don’t believe you.” 

You pouted, collapsing on the sofa next to him. You had the whole Tower to yourselves since the rest went on a mission or to rest. Perfect time for little dancing!

“Why are you so bad to me, James?” you whined, the corner of your lips turned down and Bucky’s eyes opened wider. He knew that trick of yours very well, but regardless how many times you put it on, he would always fell for it. 

“Doll, don’t be upset, please,” he asked softly, cupping your face, his blue-grey eyes gazing into yours. 

“Then dance with me,” you tried one more time and Bucky sighed heavily. He hated to see you upset, he wanted to make you happy no matter what, but dancing… He wasn’t sure he could still do that. 

“Alright,” he eventually said, smiling as you clapped your hands from excitement. “Although I doubt you can find any good music.” 

“Ha! You’d be surprised, babe!” you declared, jumping from the bed and darted to your room to press play on your phone. You had already plugged it to the stereo system and chose a song and when the music started, you strolled back to the living room, grinning widely and swaying your hips playfully at Bucky. 

_I just want you here  
Like it was 1941 _

You sang along as you came closer to Bucky, wiggling a finger and with one swift move, he spun you around. You ended in his arms, giggling as he gave you a flirtatious smirk. You had no idea how to dance, but Bucky led you easily, spinning and swinging you to the rhythm until you were breathless from both laughing and whirling. 

“I gotta say, I’m not surprised you had so many girls back then. With those hips of yours…” you murmured as you pressed a kiss to his jaw and Bucky chuckled. For a moment you saw that young man, who wanted nothing more but to live his life to its fullest before the war took everything from him.

He turned his eyes at you and wiggled his brows, his bright eyes lighting up with tease. 

“I can show what more those hips of mine can do, doll,” he purred, brushing his lips against yours and you giggled once more. When you parted you grabbed his hand and led him to your room with a broad, joyful smile on your face. 

Surely, he would be more eager to dance with you now.


End file.
